Knights and Angels
by Klutzy Angel
Summary: This is a story about lots of love. It's fluffy love story with humor and you'd better like it. R&R NO FLAMES OR YOU WILL BURN! HectorFlorina, FarinaKent, ErkSerra and RavenRebecca. Warning there are suggestive themes.
1. Knights and Angels

Knights and Angels

Disclaimer- Fire Emblem does not belong to me. Again it DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. Okay NOT me.

Night fell over the camp as everyone drifted off to sleep. Sain had willingly taken the first watch over camp. This act seemed to be kind at first glance but if you truly knew Sain you would know that this act of kindness wasn't as kind as it may seem, for Sain man of wit he was had a plan.

He planned to 'save' the ladies from what he 'thought' was a danger to them, after that Sain would be considered the 'hero'. So Sain waited until everyone was asleep and stood outside of the ladies tent. He took a deep breath and entered quickly.

"Watch out ladies there may be a…" Sain stopped when he realized what was wrong. Inside the tent instead of beautiful women was Kent. Kent knowing Sain well figured that Sain would pull something like this.

"Hello Sain…fighting monsters tonight?" asked Kent standing up from his chair. Sain began to sweat as he thought up an answer to a question that Kent already knew the answer to.

"No, no, no, no why, why would you think that? I was simply um…getting their laundry so I could you know…" Sain droned on until Kent stopped him.

"You wanted to see the ladies did you?"

"Yes! I mean come on Kent, they're so…you know they're…"

"Please stop Sain I really don't want to know what you're about to say. You should know better." Sain's head hung low. "What if the ladies had been in here you could have seen Lady Lyndis, or even the Priestess Serra, shame Sain shame on you." Sain sighed aloud. "Now come on you go to sleep and I'LL take first watch understood?"

Sain nodded and walked out of the tent toward the men's tent. As he left the ladies entered the tent.

"Thanks Kent! You're such a gentleman!" were the words he heard as he left the tent to take first watch. Kent stayed up all night and ended up stopping Sain's plans twice more before he finally nodded off to sleep.

As day broke Kent went into the tent to make up for loss of sleep the previous night. As he walked towards the men's tent he saw Farina traning with Lyn. Farina was off her pegasus to make the training fair.

"Good job Farina you're doing great!" Florina cheered as her sister practiced with Lyn. Lyn swung her sword downward towards Farina. Farina stabbed her spear into the ground and leapt over Lyn's attack. When Farina landed she reeled her weapon back for an attack.

"Stop!" the two girls stopped as they heard Fiora's forceful voice. "Good work Farina," said Fiora as she walked over to Farina and Lyn "But next time..." Fiora stuck her hand into Farina's pocket "Don't steal from you're opponent unless they're NOT your ally."

Farina giggled as Fiora gave back the money to Lyn. Lyn and Farina walked over toward the lake to wash up after the sparring as Hector and Eliwood started training. The two women passed Kent on their way to the lake. Farina waved at Kent as she passed. Kent followed the women with eyes as they left to the lake near the camp. Kent was so busy watching them that he didn't even hear Serra come up behind him.

"KENT!" Kent fell on the floor when he heard the scream from behind him. He turned to see Serra smiling away. "Kent, you seem pre-occupied with something…you didn't even notice me sneak up on you. You always notice me." Serra followed Kent's gaze. "OH MY GOD!" Kent realized what Serra was about to say and covered her mouth.

"Please Priestess must you be so loud?" asked Kent as she squealed under his hand. As he removed his hand Serra breathed in.

"You like someone! And I know who! I could talk to her if you want." Offered Serra less for Kent and more for her gossip longing.

"No Priestess you are mistaken, I love no one." Serra pouted as he walked off towards the tent to get his much needed rest. She sighed aloud.

"He's in so much denial it's not even funny." She said to herself, as he entered the tent.

"I know," said Sain from behind her, "You wanna make out?" Serra elbow came up quickly from her side and smacked him in his stomach behind her. As he fell slowly to the ground she walked off.

"You could have just said no." He said as she walked off towards Erk.

As Serra neared Erk he noticed her presence and stood up. However the priestess was too fast for him. She managed to stop Erk before he got up and ran away.

"Hello Erk!" cried Serra as she stopped him.

"What is it now Priestess?" asked Erk as he sat down knowing there was no escape until Serra was finished with him.

"I know who likes someone." At that moment Erk began to blush a deep red color and sweat like a dog.

"Like, like who likes, liking isn't cool, no one likes who would…HAHAHAHA." Erk let out an incredibly loud nervous laugh. Serra was frightened by his outburst and slowly inched away from him, like he had done many times before to her. As she inched away she bumped into Hector.

"Sorry!" cried Serra as she ran away. Hector watched her run away from the centre of the camp. Hector shrugged it off and walked toward the lake to wash off after his training. As he got undressed he heard a noise from the bushes. He turned around but there was no one there. He continued to undress and entered the water. He bathed until he heard another noise from he bushes.

"Hello?" asked Hector.

"Oh thank God!" replied the bushes. The bushes separated and Florina exited. "Thank God you're here Hector I thought I was lost in the for…" Florina noticed that she was talking to a completely naked Hector and blushed furiously before running away from the lake.

"I'm sorry!" she cried as she ran. Hector chuckled and continued to bathe.

A/N- What did you think? I wrote this because I wanted to right a story about Farina and she looked cute with Kent, also Hector looks good with Florina no? Even if you think no then I don't care bite me.


	2. What would You Be?

Knights and Angels 

Chapter 2- What would you be?

As the bright sun rose over the camp Rebecca woke early to practice her skill with the bow and arrow. This act was very unlike Rebecca who always believed more strongly in her abilities than anyone else. As she walked to the training area she Erk asleep by the camp fire. She crept un-intentionally behind him.

"Erk?" as she said this he turned quickly and held a fireball high in the air. Rebecca stumbled backward and landed on the floor. "Sorry I just wanted to know what was up." Erk unlit the fireball in his hand and offered it to Rebecca. She took the mages hand and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I was watching the camp and must have fallen asleep, you startled me, I thought you were the priestess." Rebecca raised her eyebrow.

"You had a fireball prepared for _Serra_?" Erk blushed a deep red.

"N-no I just meant I was startled and you know Ser-the priestess, is usually the one who makes me nervous…by startling…me," Rebecca walked past the mage and waved her hand.

"I get it you like Serra." As she left he looked back at her.

"No I…don't."

When Rebecca reached the training area she took out her bow and fired arrows at the target in front of her. As she fired numerous arrows she lost track of time and eventually someone began to fire arrows at the target next to her. She turned to see Wil.

"Hey Rebecca." Wil greeted his friend while he shot his arrows at the target.

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Wil could tell something was wrong with Rebecca, she was normally a fun happy girl but today she seemed to be different. She seemed colder.

"Is something wrong."

"No"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Really?" Rebecca's arrow pierced threw Wil's on his target.

"I'm sure, leave me alone." Rebecca took her bow and left the training area. Wil watched as she returned to her ten. When Rebecca had returned to her tent she threw her bow on the ground and leapt onto her bed.

"Why am I so mad over…him?"

* * *

Florina skipped along the camp to meet her old friend Lyn. The two had decided to go to the nearest town and get some supplies for the camp. When she saw Lyn over the horizon she began to run toward her friend and then abruptly stopped. What she saw had frightened her more than anything. There with Lyn was Hector. The man who'd she'd seen the day before completely…you know. She slowly walked up beside Lyn. 

"Hey Lyn."

"Oh hey Florina, Hector said he'd come with us to town so it's easier for us to carry more stuff." Florina was mortified how could she do that? Walk an hour there, get stuff for an hour, and then walk an hour back, all with a man who'd she'd seen completely…you know. Lyn noticed her face of horror.

"What's wrong?"

"Who's wrong? I'm not wrong! Let's go to town!" Florina got onto her horse and started off. Lyn watched her leaving and quickly followed after her on her horse. Lyn pulled up beside who was still in a tizzy.

"Florina what's up?" Florina looked at her friend then behind her to Hector, she decided he was far enough so he couldn't hear her.

"Why'd you invite Hector?" she asked Lyn.

"I didn't he offered to come."

"You shouldn't of."

"Why not Florina?'"

"Because…" Florina stopped speaking and started blankly ahead.

"Because what?" asked Lyn now intrigued by her friends nervousness.

"Because yesterday I was lost in the woods right."

"Right…"

"So I was all like 'Hello? Hello is anyone there?' and then I heard him"

"Hector?"

"Right so I was like 'oh thank god it's…' and then I saw it?" Florina stopped again and looked into space.

"Saw what?" Lyn asked Florina the question but received no answer. "Hello Florina?"

"When I got there he was bathing and I saw his…you know."

"His what?" Lyn at first didn't get it then it hit her like a brick, " You saw his thingy!" Lyn began to laugh like she'd never heard a joke before in her life. "Was it…you know…big?" Florina turned a deep crimson color. Any passerby could've mistaken her for a tomato.

"I don't know, listen can we just hurry up and get the supplies then get back? Please?" Lyn nodded her head.

"Sure, sure don't worry all we need are…" Lyn looked over her list "Cloths for the healer's, sharpening of the weapon's," Lyn touched the weapon's tied beside her "and big nuts." Florina turned even redder.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Rebecca exited the tent and went to the campfire which was now unlit because it was day. She sat down beside Serra, who was at the moment talking to Nino. 

"So Nino, if you were an fruit what fruit would you be?"

"What kind of question is that?" the female mage knew Serra could be dumb but this was absolutely retarded.

"Just answer the question!"

"Fine I'd be umm…" Nino stopped and looked around her, "I'd be an orange, because they're tough on the outside but delicious on the inside.

Serra gave her the oddest look. "What the heck kind of answer is that? Some oranges taste nasty."

Rebecca looked forward and saw Wil sit in front of her. Behind him came Raven who sat across from her also.

"So Rebecca did you practice more like I said you should do? You know you're shot's aren't exactly perfect." Raven's attitude toward her enraged her. But she managed to stifle it.

"No I don't need to practice I'm great already." Raven scoffed and went to walk to Sain and Kent. Serra turned to Rebecca.

"What about you Rebeccy what fruit would you be?" Rebecca looked at her funny.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Thank you!" Serra hit Nino upside her head.

"Shut up Nino, let her answer, so Rebeccy what would you be?" Rebecca looked forward at Raven talking to Sain and Kent. The three men began to laugh.

"I'd be a banana, because I could sneak under someone's foot and slip them then they'd fall into a ravine and I'd shot arrows down into it and light a fire, and throw something explosive down after them." Nino looked at Rebecca like she was crazy. Rebecca looked back at Nino and saw her face. Then stood off and walked off.

"Can you believe that?" asked Nino to Serra.

"See! _That_ was an answer!"


	3. Rumors

Rumors 

The sun shone on Farina's face as she watched the clouds fly by in the sky. She sighed out loud as she closed her eyes and basked in the light. Unfortunately her basking was interrupted by a shadow covering her light. Farina opened her eyes to see what it was. When she opened them she saw Serra smiling her 'I know something' smile.

"Hey Farina!"

"Hi Serra." Farina closed her eyes again trying to make the pink haired priestess leave, however she did not.

"I know something _very _interesting about someone." Farina sighed.

"I don't want to know."

"Okay…but it's about Kent…" Farina sat up.

"Tell me." Serra smiled and looked around cautiously.

"Okay, yesterday when after you and Lyn finished training you saw Kent…"

"Yeah…"

"Well I came up behind him and he didn't notice me!" Farina raised her eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"No silly, he didn't notice me because he was staring at a certain someone." Farina blushed.

"R-Really?"

"Yup he was staring at Lyn." Farina's heart sunk like a ship with no bottom.

"Lyn?"

"Uh-huh"

"Oh…" Serra stood up.

"Anyways I gotta go Erk should be passing the food soon, if I scare him he should fall into the tomatoes." Serra began to walk off, "By the way Farina, you might want too get out of the sun, you're turning red."

* * *

Florina entered the store with Lyn standing beside her. Lyn looked at her list again. "Okay we need some food, I'll get that. Sharpening of weapons, I'll get that too. Finally we need some healing stuff you and _Hector _can get that. Right Florina?"

Florina gave Lyn the dirtiest look ever. Hector smiled and went to the door, "Shall we my lady?" Florina gave a worried look at Lyn and pleaded her help with her eyes. Lyn smiled and waved.

"Have fun guys."

* * *

Serra skipped toward the food table hoping Erk would still be there. She peered around the corner. She saw Erk still by the table getting some food. She slowly sneakily behind him and prepared her scream. She inhaled deeply…

"ERK!" half the camp screamed in fright and Erk ran off in the opposite direction of Serra.

"That's new. He never ran off like that before…"

* * *

Farina stared at the floor as she walked toward her tent. She kicked every rock that crossed her path.

"Stupid Kent…Lyn…eyes…Kent's eyes…Kent…"

"What about me?" Farina froze.

"He must have heard my mumbling, I should stop mumbling and just say it in my head." She slowly turned and looked at Kent. "Hi…Kent what's umm up?"

"You said my name." Farina shook her head.

"No I said… I sadi…tent! Tent I said uh…tent."

"Oh my mistake. I apologize for eavesdropping." Farina stared into Kent eyes.

"What a gentleman…"

"What was that Farina?"

"Say things in your head idiot!" Farina inwardly cursed herself "I said 'what a gentle fen'."

"What's a fen?" Farina thought hard.

"Isn't it a breeze of wind, No? That's not what it's called? Oh my bad. Anyways I must be going now." Farina ran off before Kent could say anything.

Farina ran off to her tent and fell onto her bed. She felt like her heart was ripped from her body, she couldn't even bring herself to steal from her older sister Fiora. She was lying on her bed of pain when Serra walked in. She noticed Farina lying there and Serra, always up for girl talk sat down next to her.

"What's up Fafa? Huh? Is something the matter." Farina Stood tears welling up in her eyes but not coming out.

"Of course something's wrong! What tipped you off? Me being near to tears?" Serra grabbed at her heart.

"Ouch! Now there is no need to be snippy. Now tell the all wise priestess what's wrong." Farina got comfortable by her pillows and explained to Serra.

"Lyn? I mean why Lyn?"

"Well she's from a pretty high class family, people think she's smoking, she fights with a sword, I hear that's pretty hot now-a-days…"

"Thanks Serra." Serra put her arm around Farina.

"I'm sorry Farina but on the bright side, this is all just a rumor. Who knows if he really likes Lyn." Farina's eyes burned red and she glared at Serra.

"Serra _you _told me that rumor, _you _are the one spreading it!" Serra shrugged.

"I never said it was 100 true, I mean what am I psychic?" Farina was about to scream but Serra hopped up from her seat beside her and ran to the entrance of the tent. 'Well I must be going now. I hope our chat helps you! Ciao!" with that Serra was off to spread more gossip cause trouble and be loud. Farina sighed.

"I hope it's not true…"

* * *

That afternoon Florina, Lyn and Hector returned from their field trip. The first people to meet them were Serra, Eliwood, Sain, Kent and Raven. The men were there to help carry things, Serra was there to cause trouble. When Florina got off her horse she found that Serra had linked arms with her.

"So Florina there's a rumor going around that you saw a certain someone NAKED!" Serra screamed 'naked' and caused Florina to blush when half the camp looked at Serra and her pal. Serra having little to no shame didn't really care and continued her conversation.

"So what was it like seeing our special Sir Hector naked…"

"Well…I didn't…you know…see it …accidentally…" Serra was ignoring Florina's ramblings because she noticed Rebbecca staring somewhere. She followed Rebecca's gaze and saw Raven. She looked back at Rebecca then to Raven. Rebecca, then Raven, Rebecca, then Raven. Something dinged in her brain and she released Florina and pointed directly and Rebecca.

"Oh my God Rebecca I know who you like!" The camp stared at Serra then at Rebecca. Rebecca charged toward Serra and covered her mouth, then ran off away from everyone with Serra being forced to follow.

A/N- so what you thing? Sorry for taking so long to update but I hope you like the chappy! Plz R&R!


	4. Misconceptions

Misconceptions

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem.

Rebecca ran into through the forest as fast as her legs could take her. She finally stopped and turned to Serra who was being forced to follow her. Serra had leafs and twigs in her hair, her robes were dirty and her hair was sticking up from the wind rushing past her.

"Do you know why I don't run Rebecca? Hm…do you? Because it does severe damage to my hair," Serra pointed at the mass of tangles on her head, "It is really hard to fix this, and I don't have my hair care products!" Rebecca gave Serra the coldest gaze.

"Are you mad because I know you like Sain?"

"Yes I a- wait you think I like Sain?"

"Duh you were totally staring at him." Rebecca sighed.

"I know I'm so confused I mean Sain is so perverse, but he's just _so _gorgeous!" Serra went and patted Rebecca on the back. "It's alright Becky, you'll get over him."

"I will?"

"Yeah, well you can either get over him, or you know…_under _him," Rebecca backed away from Serra quickly.

"NASTY! Aren't you supposed to be some godly priestess?" Serra shrugged.

"Everyone needs a little fun," Rebecca gave Serra another cold gaze, "just kidding!"

XXXXXX

Kent and Sain carried the food that Lyn, Hector and Florina had brought from the village. They were headed toward the centre of the camp, they were awarded the job of putting the food away.

"So Kent, there's this rumor going around the camp…" Kent looked over to his friend and continued to walk forward.

"What is it Sain?"

"It's kind of about you…"

"Me?"

"You."

"What is it?"

"N-nothing, never mind."

"Sain tell me."

"Okay it's that you have a crush on Lyn." Kent stared at Sain while still walking and walked into a tree.

"Does Farina know?"

"I don't know why?" Kent ran off in the opposite direction. Sain watched him run off, "Whatever."

XXXXXX

Florina sat in front of the burning fire staring at the burnt wood that was easily found in the forest. Visions of Hector's naked body kept flashing in her mind. She shook her head violently, she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts…should she?

"Florina do you want a potato?"

"I don't want naked!" Lyn stared at her friend oddly.

"You don't want naked?" Florina shook her head.

"No I said 'I don't want it _baked_, not naked, _baked_… see how that works?"

"Sure…" Lyn walked back over to where the food was cooking.

Florina looked over across the fire and saw Nino and Jaffar making out, quite wildly.

_I wish that were me and Hector_ Florina smacked her head, _No I don't stupid, stupid Florina._

Priscilla sat down next to Florina, "Do you want this banana?"

"I don't want penis!" The camp stopped what they were doing and stared at Florina, "I mean I don't want that…Enus- I thought you were Enus for a second."

"Who's Enus?" asked Pricilla.

"You know Enus, short, red hair, kinda weird-no you don't know Enus, okay then well I must be going now, you know feed my Pegasus…he's hungry." Florina went off toward to where all the horses were kept. Jaffar looked at Nino.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know," responded the mage, "…but I want your banana…"

A/N- OMG I am sooooooooo sorry for the looooooooooong wait but during summer my calendar is jammed packed with awesome stuff to so, alas skewl has started agin and now I update instead of doing homework…interesting. Very interesting…welll anyway cause this chapter is mondo l8 and also mondo short I whave decided to talk to my reviewers I love You all BTW!

sam- thanx and yes I made Serra a Brat, although she's like my favorite character in this game…

Gingy Mittens- well I put in some making out on the jaffar/Nino front hope u liked it! I also put in a little raunchy part at the end, oooooo shame on me!

Draknal- Sorry for the long wait I made you sit threw! My apologies, but I do agree, I think that Serra looks better w/ Sain and Erk w/ Priscilla, I might decide to change it if I feel like it, if not I might just stop the Serk part of the story.

K-Gforever- I love a meddler, maybe cause I sorta am one…. Hmmm me a meddler…hmm…

ChibiHeart- I'm glad u like my version of Serra, and here's the update, though it's far from soon… sorry here's a cookie for ur trouble! COOKIES FOR ALL!

Nothernsword- sorry about the misspelling, I'll try harder!

Well hope u all got some nice remarks ( I think u did) and plz R&R! Luv You All, enjoy ur cookies!


End file.
